


Blending In

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Cass decided he wants to be a hunter so he and the reader team up on a werewolf hunt.





	Blending In

Blending In

Pairing: Castiel + Reader

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: Unavailable

Summary: Cas is human, and he wants to be a hunter. He can't keep up with the boys, but he meets the Reader and they become a team.

Warnings: Smut. Profanity, Blasphemy. Outdoor sex.

A/N: Challenge from my request box: T-shirt with a familiar smell. "Legs up, keep them up." "You don't blend into the woods that well." Let's just see what I can do with that.

 

You'd been tracking this damned werewolf for weeks. It kept moving, like it knew you were after it. You'd gotten close once, catching him right after he'd killed his victim. You'd missed with the silver, which just pissed you off. That shit was expensive! You'd ended up pitching a fit when it outran you. Castiel had stayed with the body and called the cops. You'd left pretty quickly, Cas trying to reassure you that you'd done well. He was being sweet and awkward, as usual. Every time he did something like that though it made you smile. He really was trying, and it couldn't be easy with all those human feelings rattling around.

You'd been trying to teach him about humanity, trying to answer questions and show him things. He'd already crossed the sex and porn bridge before he got to you, so you didn't have to go over that (mores the pity). But things like eating, showering, even using things like deoderant and cologne. He was still working on the cologne thing. You'd trying explaining the "less is more" method but he either didn't get it or chose to ignore it. He was unusually into smells and you thought he bathed in the cologne just because he liked the smell of it. Never mind that it was rather a detriment on this particular case.

You were in the woods in lower Montana at the moment, actually reading tracks. Your father had been a game hunter growing up, and a damned good one. He credited it to his Native American ancestors but you thought he liked what he was doing and had made an effort to be good at it. You were crouching, in neutral clothes and looking at the ground. Behind you stood Cas, standing fully upright in a red t-shirt under a tan coat. He'd at least come to accept and even enjoy jeans, but there was only so far you could get him away from his standard uniform.

You glanced behind you, seeing him standing there and smelling the wave of cologne rolling off of him. You hung your head and sighed.

"You know, you really don't blend into the woods very well." You stood, brushing off your hands and looking at him, half smiling. Cas just looked confused.

"Why?" He looked down. "Is it the shirt? Because I can remove that."

And oh boy didn't that image just make your mouth run dry. You tried not to give away the giant pile of images that just raced around your brain.

"Yeah, um, the shirt is one problem." You swear Cas reached for the hem of his shirt and you dove at him, grabbing his hands.

"You don't need to take it off!" You might have sounded a bit panicked there. "We'll just zip up the coat for now."

"Ok. You said the shirt was one. What are the others?" You sighed.

"You're standing in the woods like a tree, which you'd think would blend right in, but it doesn't. You don't look like a tree. You look like a person, and there's nothing person shaped in a wood. You are the complete opposite of sneaky, though you are unsettlingly quiet. And we're hunting something with a heightened sense of smell while you smell like a whore." While you explained, and you tried to make your voice soft, some of your frustration must have showed through because he hung his head. Immediately you felt like you'd just kicked a puppy.

"I'm sorry. I seem to be a detriment on this case. I'll return to the motel so as not to interfere." He sounded so dejected! God you were an asshole.

"No, no Cas," you grabbed his arm as he was turning away. "Please don't go. I'm sorry. I'm frustrated and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Hey," you lowered your head turning it sideways to catch his eyes, since he was still looking down. "We're partners right? You can't just leave me out here alone. What if the monsters get me?" You were smiling and eventually you saw his mouth quirk up too, that lopsided little half smile he did when he was trying not to give in.

"Come on, angel boy. Are you going to protect me from the Big Bad Wolf?" You widened your eyes, batting your lashes and making an innocent little pout. He actually laughed at that, that low deep laugh that always got to you.

"You hardly need my protection. But I will happily escort you to Granny's house if you like."

You couldn't help laughing and hugging him. God that cologne was strong! But he'd been paying attention and not only recognized the reference but remembered enough of it to play back. It was rather a big step. You leaned back from the hug, grinning.

"That was great!" You met his eyes and electricity arced through you. You realized you'd never touched him this much, been this close to him. When you'd hugged him around the shoulders he'd had to hug you lower, which means his hands were on your back, under your coat. He was looking at you very differently than he ever had. You weren't sure what was there, but it was a good look.

"Cas?" You said his name softly, eyes searching his. "What's wrong?' His warm hands on your back slid upwards, pulling you closer. He barely had to lean in to brush a kiss across your lips. Your breath caught for a second, your eyes going wide for real. It was so soft, barely there, and it might as well have been a brand. He caught your eyes again.

"I have wanted to do that for a very long time." His voice was quiet, but still that rough gravel that always hit you below the waist.

"What stopped you?" You whispered against his lips, not quite kissing him but not pulling away. Your hands had moved up as well, resting on the back of his neck, fingers playing with the little curls there.

"I'm not good with women. I didn't know if it would be ok, and I did not want to ruin our friendship." His hands on your back had found the hem of your shirt and pulled it up enough the he could play his fingers across warm skin.

"You never asked," you said, nuzzling him, finally purring in his ear. "Castiel, this is very ok."

Saying the words was like unlocking a door to a summer thunderstorm. He lips met yours with confidence, and you answered, your body melting into his. His hands were all the way under your shirt now, running up and down your back, pulling you against him. Your breasts were pressed against his chest, the nipples chaffing against your clothing. The clothing was starting to annoy you actually. You shucked out of your coat, taking only a second, before you were kissing him again and pulling his coat off of his arms. 

You were getting dizzy. Wow, the man knew how to kiss. You couldn't get close enough to him. There were still too many clothes. He must have heard you because he was lifting your shirt up and over your head. You gave a tug at his and his went too. Your hands ran up his chest to his shoulders, your eyes glorying in the sight of him. He seemed to be looking at you as well. Then his mouth was on yours and you were distracted again. His hands slid from your hips up your sides until he could run the pads of his thumbs under the endges of your bra. Without breaking the kiss you unhooked the damned thing and pitched it to one side. His mouth trailed across your jaw until his hot breath was against your neck.

"Y/N, I want you. I've wanted you for months." His lips were working on your throat, your head back to give him access. Your hands were running all over him. He was amazing. You'd never have guessed he was this well built. His words, murmured against your skin as he kissed and nipped his way down your neck turned you on more than anything else.

"God, Castiel, I want you too." You cupped his face in both hands, pulling him up to meet your eyes. "Please Cas, do anything you want, just don't stop." He gave that little smile and was kissing you again. This time it was deep and thorough and you moaned into it. You went with him as he went down to his knees, he leaned you back as he took your breasts in his hands. He lavished attention on them, teasing one with his mouth until it was painfully aroused and keeping it there with his hands as he tortured the other. You had your hands in his hair, making little noises. He'd do certain things that would draw a startled "Yes!" Out of you and you could feel him smile against your skin.

When his hands began undoing your jeans you laid down, helping him peel them off, casting them aside, along with your ruined panties. You wouldn't be wearing those back to town, that's for sure. You laid there, on your coats actually, legs together, and watched as he coveted your nude body with his eyes, leaving trails of heat that pooled in your center, warming you from the middle out.

"Never," he said, looking finally at you, eyes dark with need. "Never has there been a more beautiful creation in the history of man or angel than you." His voice was heavy with emotion when he said it. He was kneeling next to your naked body, and he said those words like a prayer. You'd already been aroused, but now he'd hit you in the heart. A knot formed there and you were afraid you were going to cry. No one had ever said something that amazing to you, much less meant it as truly as he did. You sat up and pulled him into a fierce kiss, trying to put all the emotion into the kiss that you couldn't say with words. He seemed to understand. When you lay back he followed you, laying beside and partially atop you. His hands and mouth roamed more freely, as did yours.

When his fingers played across that delicate skin inside your hip you sighed and moved your hips. He took that as the tacit permission it was, his fingers trailing to the middle, still so light. He laid a hand on your inner thigh and pushed your legs open. His fingers took their time, brushing lightly over your outer lips, making you whimper and raise your hips. He was so close to where you needed him to be, and he was just dancing around it.

"Please touch me Cas."

His mouth ate your moans as he finally pushed his fingers down the center of your sex, opening you up. You knew you were wet, but he hadn't and seemed fascinated by it. He drew his touch all the way up and down, spreading your wetness, letting him rub slowly around your clit before diving lower again.

"Oh yes, Castiel, please don't stop." Your hips were moving with his motions. You knew if he didn't stop you would orgasm just from his touch.

"You are very aroused. Is this my doing?" He asked as he pushed two fingers inside you. You arched up, your word of affirmation a gasp. He moved inside you, almost painfully slow. You tried to say something, but it caught you too fast. You were gasping and moaning, trembling as you came around his fingers. When you opened your eyes he was smiling at you, a full and very happy smile that you'd never seen before.

"You look like you enjoyed that as much as I did." You said, still squirming with aftershocks.

"I enjoy giving you pleasure. You are beautiful when you orgasm." You kissed him, letting that smile fade as you let him know you still wanted him with just your mouth on his.

"It will be better with you." You reached down and popped the button on his jeans. His eyes closed as you slowly unzipped them, pushing them low on his hips. Reaching inside you took him in your hand for the first time, and he shuddered at your touch. You gripped him at the base and stroked upwards as slowly as he had done with you. He moaned.

"Y/N I need you." You continued to stroke him, so slow, allowing his own precum to ease your way.

"Please!" He begged in another moan. He looked almost pained. You pushed his jeans down the rest of the way. He kicked them off and embraced you, kissing you until you couldn't think. He rolled you onto your back, fitting between your thighs as you parted for him. Then he paused.

"I want to try something." He said, looking to you for permission. "You said anything as long as I didn't stop." You nodded. 

"Put your legs up." You raised your legs, straight up and together. "Yes, now keep them up." You held your ankles, feeling silly, as he found his coat pocket and pulled out...a blue necktie? Christ, did he really carry it around with him? Apparently. He looped it around your wrists and ankles, basically tying you into a triangle. You let out a laughing breath.

"Cas, I'm not going to be able to hold this position without falling over."

"That's ok," he said, He looked at you, kneeling, his arousal painfull obvious and enough to make you catch your breath at the sight. "I will hold you."

He was as good as his word. He wrapped his hands around your hips, pulling you closer. Your legs were in the way, so you couldn't see him position himself. But you felt it when he starting stroking his erection through the wetness of your orgasm, using your desire to slick himself. When his head nudged at your opening you moaned.

"Oh Castiel, please."

"You needn't pray to me Y/N." He said as he pushed inside you. He was not overly large, but in this position you were drawn tighter than normal. He entered slowly and it was absolute heaven, feeling him open you and fill you. His hips met your ass, the curls of hair on his front rubbing against your exposed clit. It made you rub up against him. He needed no further encouragement. He worked in you slowly until you began making anxious noises. As his pace quickened you made a noise as he hit the right spot. He made sure he'd found it, judging his accuracy by your moans. He then made sure to bump it on every stroke, driving you towards that cliff edge. As you got closer your body began to tense. You actually used the bindings to give you more leverage, allowing you to move your hips against him, meeting his thrust with a rocking that stimulated your clit. It was maddening.

"God, Cas, please, I need..."

"Yes, me too. Lead and I will follow."

When your completion crashed into and through you you tensed, bending basically in half. Cas hadn't stopped, but he yanked the tie undone, letting your legs fall around his hips. He kissed you as he lost his rhythm. He came on the tail end of yours, your trembling body taking that throbbing heat from him. He lay on your chest, his forehead resting on your shoulder. You heard him murmuring softly, in a language you didn't recognize.

"What was that you were saying?" You asked softly, running your hands through his sweat damp hair. He kissed you softly, moving off you and against your side.

"It was a prayer to my Father, in Enochian."

"And what did you pray for, my angel?" You smiled, still touching him. You seemed incapable of not touching him now.

"That if I am to be human I want you, this moment, to be my heaven. I want to live here forever." God help you his whole heart was in his eyes. You peppered him with kisses, tears in your eyes. No one had ever been this incredible in your entire life. You couldn't believe it. You were loved by an angel, an actual angel. It didn't matter that he had no Grace, no wings. He was still an angel and he'd just given you his heart. Scarier and more amazing yet was that you were pretty sure he had yours as well. How had this even happened? You were in the middle of a long and bloody hunt! 

That's when *he* spoke.

"I knew I recognized this scent." A tall lanky man with long greasy hair stood about ten feet away, your shirt in his hands. "Some hunters you are. As if I couldn't smell you for miles, you're loud enough to wake the dead. Nice tits by the way."


End file.
